


Whipped

by yuraxchan



Series: rockband!au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Consensual Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mention of underage drinking, Or not, Unbeta-ed, age gap, bff!johnyong, blowjob, don't follow a stranger home y'all, each part can be read as a standalone, mention of blowjob, past!2tae, pierced!jaehyun, switch jaeyong, taeyong has issues, taeyong used to have a crush on chanyeol, tattooed and pierced!taeyong, teen!taeyong was kinda fucked up, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyong thinks Mark is way too young to join a band whose lyrics are "suck my dick". Jaehyun disagrees and thinks Mark is a genius. The other members think Taeyong is whipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Same AU as [Drummer boy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4544211/chapters/10343259).

 

Taeyong groaned, trying to get away from his boyfriend. Jaehyun was persistent though, straddling him and holding his arms above his head to keep him in place. “Come on,” he whined. “Please?”

“No.” Taeyong sighed. “This isn’t a good idea.”

“Why?” Jaehyun insisted, pouting now. “Mark is good, you know it! He even writes lyrics! He would be a good addition to the band.”

Taeyong looked up at his boyfriend, annoyed. He wanted to spend a peaceful evening with his lover but all Jaehyun could talk about was this young bassist, Mark, they met at the festival today. The guy was good, but he was too young to be in their rock band, a _rock band_ who sung “suck my dick” at every occasion because it sounded cool.

“Jae, no.” Taeyong repeated slowly.

His boyfriend sighed and slumped on him, releasing his arms. Taeyong automatically placed them on Jaehyun’s hips, rubbing his thumbs on the skin there in a comforting manner.

“What if I blow you?” Jaehyun inquired suddenly, arching one brow. “Would you say yes?”

Taeyong stared long and hard at his boyfriend, a little surprised by his proposition, but mostly offended. “Are you trying to bribe me with sex? That’s a low blow, even for you,” he snorted. “Pun intended.”

Jaehyun’s lower lip jutted out. Placing his chin on Taeyong’s chest, he looked down at his boyfriend’s nipples piercings in thoughts, his fingers playing with them distractedly. Taeyong shivered at the touch, but willed his boner away—for now. He wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“Look babe,” Taeyong offered softly. “The guys already think you’re too young to be in the band, they won’t accept Mark that easily.”

“But Ten is only one year older than me!” Jaehyun spluttered.

“We started AnyCity with Ten…” Taeyong shot back. “You were a new addition.”

Jaehyun looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend. “Are you saying I wasn’t welcomed?”     

Taeyong quickly shook his head. “Of course not, but I had a hard time convincing them back then, you know.”

“You did though.” Jaehyun mumbled. “How?”

“You have an amazing voice, perfect for a rock band.” He admitted.

“And you had a major crush on me,” Jaehyun teased, pinching a nipple. “Don’t lie.”

“That too.” The guitarist mumbled. “But that’s beside the point.”

Jaehyun smiled fondly and surged forward to kiss him. “So, why can’t Mark join the band?” he murmured against his lips.

Taeyong tightened his grip on his hips. “I already told you why, he’s too young.”

“You convinced the guys to accept me, you can do it again for Mark.” Jaehyun insisted. “If it’s only me who tries, it won’t work.”

“Why would they accept if I’m the one who asks?” Taeyong inquired curiously.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Because you’re the leader of the band.”

“Am not,” Taeyong mumbled, frowning. “We don’t have any leader.”

Jaehyun pressed a kiss to his cheek. “But you are. They all listen to you.”

Taeyong pursed his lips. “Flattery will get you nowhere mister.”

Snorting, Jaehyun naughtily slid his hands down Taeyong’s chest, mapping out his tribal tattoos in the process, before playing with the edge of his boxers. “Are you sure? I have other ideas.” he whispered hotly.

Taeyong grabbed his hands, laughing. “You’re insufferable.”

“That’s why you love me!” Jaehyun singsonged.

Grinning, Taeyong linked their hands together. “I guess.”

Jaehyun offered him a toothy smile and leaned in to kiss him, biting his lip sensually. “Is it a yes for Mark?” he asked innocently.

“You won’t stop until I say yes, right?” Taeyong chuckled. At Jaehyun’s widening smile and playful gaze, he relented. “Okay, I’ll try to convince them, but no promises!”

“Thank you!” his boyfriend nearly screamed, peppering kisses all over his face. “You’re the best!”

Taeyong snorted at his enthusiasm. When they locked lips, Taeyong melted into the kiss, his fingers stroking Jaehyun’s naked back in a tender caress.

“Now I’m horny,” Jaehyun suddenly blurted out. “I really want to blow you.”

“A thank you was enough…” Taeyong mumbled, trailing off as Jaehyun disappeared under the sheets. “But, this is nice too.”

 

 

 

“So, what did Jaehyun do to change your mind?” Johnny snickered knowingly, playing with his drumsticks.

“What do you mean?” Taeyong mumbled, eyeing the older warily.

Johnny shifted on the old couch of their practice room, getting closer. “You didn’t want the kid in the band because he’s young and now you’ve changed your mind? Just like that?” he said softly, making sure no one else was listening. “I know you, you don’t change your mind overnight. You’re so whipped, man.”

“Am not,” Taeyong groaned. “It’s just…I think he’s talented. Besides, he writes songs.”

Snorting, Johnny only shrugged. “If you say so.”

“Are you against the idea though?” Taeyong asked. “I mean, you can oppose to it.”

“If the leader thinks it’s good for the band, even if he had been bribed by his boyfriend, I trust him.” Johnny replied with a smile.

Taeyong rolled his eyes, slapping his friend’s arm. “I’m not the leader.”

“Whatever.” Johnny laughed, patting his thigh. “I hope you got a good bargaining gift at least.”

Taeyong choked in his spit, flushing at the images of Jaehyun between his legs that came to his mind. “Shut up, oh my god.”

“Whipped!” Johnny repeated, standing up to get behind his drums.          

Taeyong sighed and looked up at his boyfriend who was chatting with Mark. He hoped he wouldn’t regret his decision.

 

 

 

The following day, they decided to celebrate Mark’s arrival in the group by getting wasted in the garage, their practice room on the outskirt of the city. Since there was no one around for miles, they could make as much noise as they wanted. The only rules they had for a night like this were: don’t get out of the garage, don’t stay alone and no drugs.  

The younger members were allowed to drink, but only a few glasses. Besides, someone was designated to stay sober for security purpose—it was more often than not Taeyong because the guitarist slash singer was a worrywart. They were a rock band but they didn’t need to be a trashy one to make good music. Scandals could shatter their dream after all, since some members were still minors. Taeyong didn’t want to take any risk. He had seen their seniors, Dumb’stick, get into really bad scandals and he didn’t want his friends to go through the same path.

Jaehyun was giggling against his neck, already tipsy, his hands trying to fill Taeyong up. Taeyong was trying his hardest to resist his boyfriend, grabbing his hands to hold him still. His eyes met Hansol’s and the bassist smirked.

“What?” he mouthed, annoyed.

“Whipped,” Hansol mouthed back, snickering against the rim of his glass.

Taeyong sighed unhappily. That caught Jaehyun’s attention, his boyfriend looking up at him worriedly. “Is something wrong? You’re all tense.”

“Nothing,” Taeyong assured him, kissing his cheek. “I’ll go take some fresh air, okay? Be right back.” He added, standing up and heading to the door.

Jaehyun pouted. When he turned his head, his gaze met Hansol’s guilty one. Standing up, Jaehyun wobbled towards him, plopping down beside him. “What did you do?” he slurred.

“I only pointed out the truth.” Hansol shrugged.

Narrowing his eyes, the singer poked Hansol’s arm. “And what is the truth?”

“That you have Taeyong wrapped around your little finger.” Hansol deadpanned.

Jaehyun stared, frowning. “It’s not true.”

Hansol only shook his head. Biting his lip, Jaehyun got up to join his boyfriend. He knew he wasn’t totally sober but he couldn’t ignore what Hansol had just said to him. Taeyong was leaning against the garage’s wall watching the stars when he found him. Jaehyun hesitated only a minute before walking towards him.

“Hey,” he called.

“Why are you out? It’s cold.” Taeyong replied.

Rolling his eyes, Jaehyun grabbed his arm, dropping his head against his shoulder. He needed to awkwardly bend his knees a little because of their height difference but he didn’t mind. “Are you upset?”

“Why would I?” the guitarist asked, confused.

“You’re acting weird,” Jaehyun tried. “Going alone outside and breaking two of our rules.”

“Oh,” Taeyong said dumbly. “I haven’t realized, I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care about the rules, stupid,” his boyfriend mumbled. “I’m just worried. So, are you upset?”

The “with me” was left unsaid but Taeyong still caught it. “No.”

Jaehyun wasn’t convinced. He straightened up and grabbed Taeyong’s shoulders to face him. “Is it because of what Hansol said?” he inquired.

“How do you know-”

“He told me.” Jaehyun cut in.

“Johnny said it to me too, you know. That I’m whipped.” Taeyong admitted softly.

The sudden confession surprised Jaehyun. With a little pang in his heart, his hands left Taeyong’s body. “Is it wrong? Do you regret agreeing with me?” When Taeyong didn’t reply immediately, Jaehyun grimaced. “Wow, okay.”

“It’s not-”

“Save it.” Jaehyun retorted, sounding strangely sober now. “You could have said no, it’s not like I held a knife at your throat or anything.”

Taeyong chuckled darkly. “You know I can’t say no to you.”

Hurt, Jaehyun took a step back. “You’re being unfair.” Without another look into Taeyong’s direction, he got back inside.

The guitarist cursed out loud, following him inside. He found him putting his jacket on and a sudden feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach. “Jae, look, I’m sorry!” he stuttered.

Jaehyun avoided his eyes, not replying as he rushed to the door. Taeyong grabbed his wrist to stop him, cupping his cheek with his free hand. “Babe, listen to me.”  

“I did.” Jaehyun snapped. “Look, if your pride has been wounded because of me, I’m sorry, but I didn’t force you to change your mind.”

“I know,” Taeyong said, caressing Jaehyun’s cheek. “I overacted, I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m being unfair. I don’t want us to fight…”

Jaehyun’s shoulders slumped. “Why are we even fighting over this?”

Someone cleared their throat and they turned their head to find Hansol fidgeting nervously next to them. “Guys, I’m sorry if you’re fighting because of me.” He mumbled.

“It’s not because of you,” Taeyong assured him.

“Well…” Jaehyun said, arching one eyebrow. “ _Not entirely_ because of you.”

Hansol shot Taeyong a crestfallen look. “We’re leaving guys, let’s meet here tomorrow at 2?” Taeyong said, offering a reassuring smile at his friend. “Have fun and be careful!”

They all waved at Taeyong and Jaehyun before the couple left the garage. Taeyong handed a helmet to Jaehyun and hopped onto his motorbike, waiting for his boyfriend to do the same. Circling his arms around Taeyong’s waist, the singer let his head drop against his back. Taeyong had his own flat that he shared with his childhood friend, Yuta, now a university student, and Jaehyun often crashed there since he still lived with his parents.

Once in front of the building, they intertwined their hands to make their way to Taeyong’s room silently. Jaehyun was now completely sober, their earlier conversation still tormenting him.

“Let’s take a shower,” Taeyong offered, tugging him towards the bathroom. Jaehyun only nodded. They undressed hastily and took turn under the shower spray to clean up as quickly, exhausted after such a long day.

Taeyong slid under the sheets and waited for his boyfriend to turn off the lights and join him. Jaehyun snuggled closer, throwing his leg and arm around the guitarist’s body. Taeyong petted his hair as Jaehyun pressed feather like kisses onto his naked shoulder.

“About earlier…I don’t think it’s so bad that you listen to what I have to say, you know.” Jaehyun broke the silence. “It means you trust me. And I don’t think you’re only saying yes because I’m the one asking for it.”

“Are you trying to say you only have good ideas?” Taeyong snorted.

Jaehyun playfully bit his skin, earning a “ouch” from his boyfriend. “No. I’m saying you’re perfectly capable of saying no to me. I may be your boyfriend but we can disagree and if you really thought adding Mark to the band wasn’t a good idea, you wouldn’t have said yes.”

“You’re right,” Taeyong admitted. “I just thought he was too young, but he’s good.”

“Why were you that upset then?” Jaehyun inquired, his hand brushing Taeyong’s hip carefully.

“You make me soft,” Taeyong mumbled. “I have this cold-hearted and mysterious guitarist image to maintain.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “I like you being soft, besides you’re a big softie underneath all your tattoos and piercings. Everyone knows it.”

“Excuse you, I’m a total badass.” Taeyong deadpanned.

His boyfriend laughed in response, his fingers tracing the ink on the guitarist’s side, knowing its patterns by heart. “Open your eyes,” Jaehyun snickered.

“Don’t joke around with my tattoos like that,” Taeyong whined. “By the way, when are you going to put your labret piercing back on?”

“Why? Do you miss it?” the singer asked playfully.

“Yeah, it looks hot on you.” Taeyong replied, lifting his hand to rub Jaehyun’s lower lip with his index.

Jaehyun hummed, catching his finger with his teeth. “Yeah?” he breathed out, nibbling on it. “Did you miss it yesterday when I sucked you off?”

Taeyong flushed. “Maybe.”

His eyes widening, Jaehyun looked up sharply. “Oh my god, really?” he laughed. “I was only joking. But okay, I’ll put it back on for you.”

Taeyong hummed simply, his fingers ghosting on Jaehyun’s arm. His boyfriend nosed at his cheek and coaxed Taeyong into a deep and sensual kiss before they decided to sleep.

 

 

 

Morning saw Taeyong spooning Jaehyun, the guitarist mouthing at his boyfriend’s shoulder to wake him up. Jaehyun stirred in his sleep, slowly waking up, and squeezed Taeyong’s hand against his tummy. He smiled as he felt Taeyong’s hard on pressed against his lower back, his own dick twitching in interest.

“Good morning,” he slurred sleepily.

Taeyong grinned against his skin. “Good morning.”

Jaehyun teasingly rubbed his ass against Taeyong’s cock and chuckled when his boyfriend moaned. The guitarist slid his hand down and palmed his erection in retaliation, eliciting a gasp from Jaehyun. Both equally turned on, they hastily discarded their boxers which left them naked and horny on the bed as they shared a messy kiss, morning breath be damned.  

“Do we have time?” Jaehyun asked between moans, pushing his ass out.

Taeyong groaned at the friction against his dick. “Barely, let’s be quick.”

Jaehyun shuddered as Taeyong’s warm breath hit his heated skin. “Fuck my thighs, I don’t want to be sore.” He demanded, holding his right leg up until Taeyong nestled his cock in between his thighs.

The guitarist used his saliva to lube his cock and Jaehyun’s milky skin and didn’t wait before he started thrusting, earnestly fucking into the gap between Jaehyun’s thighs. With his hand gripping Jaehyun’s hip to keep him in place, he set a steady rhythm, his cock sliding against Jaehyun’s rim and balls, pushing him to the edge as the latter jerked himself off.  

Jaehyun let out breathy noises as he was fucked into the mattress, biting his pillow to suppress his moans. His skin was itchy and he knew it would leave red marks because of the lack of lubrication. It wasn’t the first time though, and surely not the last. He could feel his orgasm coming and he knew Taeyong was close as well if his erratic moans were of any indication. Squeezing his thighs harder, he cried out as Taeyong’s hips bucked up as his boyfriend came, painting his thighs in white.

Taeyong slumped against him, nuzzling his nape, but still reached down to tease his hole with the pads of his fingers. He didn’t breach his opening but he didn’t need to, knowing how sensitive Jaehyun was. Rubbing his rim, he scratched around it with his nails and sucked a bruise on Jaehyun’s neck until it was the singer’s turn to climax.

“Fuck, that was good.” Jaehyun exclaimed, regaining his breathing.

Taeyong chuckled, kissing his shoulder. “I’m hungry, let’s grab something to eat.”

“Well, you can eat my ass if you feel like it.” Jaehyun offered dryly.

The guitarist pinched his side. “Actual food I mean.” He paused. “But I might take you on that offer later.”

Jaehyun grinned knowingly. “Whipped!” he whispered teasingly.

Taeyong slapped his ass, hard.   

  


	2. I tattooed your name on my tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun wrote words on papers before singing them, it was how he chose to express himself; Taeyong wrote words on his skin but they never cross the barrier of his lips. He’d rather hold them close to his heart than voice them out anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics Jaehyun sings in this story are from [Moon by Jonghyun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K8iB877oXjM). You might want to listen to the song while reading ;)

AnyCity’s members were gathered on the stage of the club, rehearsing the three songs they would play tonight. Taeyong was busy talking to the manager of Dumb’Stick, Junmyeon, who was also the one who called them for tonight’s gig. The older one had a soft spot for them since he saw them on stage when they debuted. Since they didn’t have any manager yet, he had offered to look out for gigs for them whenever he could. AnyCity members knew they were lucky, Junmyeon wasn’t the manager of any band he was the manager of THE rock band of the moment. They all looked up to Dumb’Stick and it was a huge honor to perform on the same stage as them.

Jaehyun knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it. Taeyong was too pretty under the lights of the stage. His face was glowing, his eyes sparkling as he laughed shyly at one of Junmyeon’s—lame—jokes. When Jaehyun met Junmyeon, he had been jealous. Taeyong and the manager were close, and Junmyeon was way too handsome for anyone to resist him—including his sweet Taeyong. After they started dating, his boyfriend had admitted he had a major crush on the manager when they first met, before it quickly faded away. Jaehyun trusted Taeyong, he knew they were only friends, but he couldn’t help but still feel a little jealous when he saw them together.

“Jealous?” Johnny snickered.

Jaehyun frowned. “They don’t even look good together.”

“Junmyeon takes care of us like a big brother. He doesn’t like Taeyong like that and you know it.” The bassist reasoned, and not for the first time.

“But Tae is so pretty…” he whined, pouting.

“Taeyong isn’t the only one who’s whipped,” his friend teased, nudging his shoulder. “Really though, you don’t have to worry about Junmyeon.”

“Why?” Jaehyun’s curiosity was piqued. “Do you know something I don’t?”

“He likes his men tall.” Johnny said offhandedly, shrugging.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, punching his arm. “Stupid.”

Johnny groaned at the pain, rubbing his sore shoulder. “What I meant is: Taeyong isn’t his type, _and_ Junmyeon is dating someone.”

“Who?” Jaehyun blurted out, surprised.

Johnny only smiled, patting his back. “Someone tall.” He left it at that, walking back to stand behind his drums.

“Taeyong isn’t that short,” he mumbled to himself. Jaehyun wouldn’t admit it, but he was a little relieved. Rationally speaking, he knew he was being dumb, but still, if Junmyeon was dating then he wouldn’t snatch his boyfriend away.

Still staring at his boyfriend, Jaehyun let his eyes roamed over his frame. His white dyed hair, the eyeliner around his almond eyes, his long eyelashes that fluttered open and close, his cute nose, his pink lips that he kept biting and licking—not realizing what it did to Jaehyun’s sanity, his sharp jaw, his slender neck that he rubbed when he was nervous or shy. Jaehyun could watch his boyfriend for hours, days even, without being tired.

The thought gave him an idea. A brilliant idea. He waited until the rehearsal was over before sharing his idea with his boyfriend. The latter was busy changing clothes before the show, styling his hair meticulously. The other members were lazing around the room, humming to their own songs.

“Babe, I have an idea for the next song I want to write,” Jaehyun offered, his eyes following Taeyong’s movements as he poured gel onto his hair, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Yeah?” he said simply. “What is it about?”

“You.” Jaehyun beamed.

“When are your songs not about Taeyong though,” Ten snorted from behind him.

Johnny snickered and Jaehyun rolled his eyes, ignoring them. Taeyong had turned around and was looking at him in surprise. “What kind of song?” he asked, suspicious.

“You already wrote about how much you love to suck his cock, what is it this time?” Hansol butted in, laughing when Jaehyun kicked his shin in retaliation.

“You’re all mean.” Jaehyun whined. “It’s not my fault I always have ideas about Taeyong. He’s my muse.”

Taeyong cleared his throat, embarrassed, and quickly went back to check his appearance. The members groaned at the cheesy line and Jaehyun pouted, sulky. He was being serious though. All he could write about was Taeyong. Jaehyun swore he would write an amazing song that would blow their mind. Just you wait, he thought, annoyed.

Taeyong patted his cheek when he was ready to go and Jaehyun grabbed his wrist, pressing a kiss on his pulse point. “You look hot.” It elicited a laugh from his boyfriend.

“You too,” he smiled, tugging at his boyfriend’s hand until he stood up, towering over his smaller frame. “I’m glad you put your labret piercing back on.”

Smirking, Jaehyun played with his piercing. “Oh yeah?” he whispered, grabbing his boyfriend’s hips. He looked down at his boyfriend’s torn up top in appreciation and flicked his pierced nipple, making Taeyong gasp. “I’ll made good use of it later.”

The guitarist groaned at the innuendo and hit his chest. “Let’s go, you horny beast.”

“I don’t hear you complaining when I’m-”

“Don’t,” Taeyong spluttered, red in the face. “Finish this sentence.”

Pleased, Jaehyun smiled smugly. “Always so shy in public.”

Taeyong didn’t reply, ignoring his friends’ knowing smiles. Jaehyun might have been a little too loud. Thankfully, no one had the time to comment on it since Dumb’Stick members were coming through the door looking exhausted but happy and still high on adrenaline.

“They’re fired up tonight,” Chanyeol commented, grinning. “Have fun on stage, guys!”

Jaehyun grabbed the mic from Junmyeon and smiled, excited. “We will!”

Taeyong squeezed his waist as they walked side by side towards the stage and Jaehyun pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The members gathered in circle next to the stairs to do their cheer then hopped onto the stage for the next thirty minutes.

 

 

Sprawled naked on Taeyong’s bed, Jaehyun watched as his boyfriend shimmied out of his clothes, leaving only his boxers on. His nipple piercing was glinting as he moved around the room, and Jaehyun munched on his lip, resisting the urge to attach his mouth to his perky nipple. Instead, he held his arm out, waiting for Taeyong to take the hint and join him on the bed. Jaehyun tackled him into a bear hug and peppered kissed onto his face and neck, Taeyong laughing at his childish antics.

Smiling widely, Jaehyun hovered over him as he lay on his back. “What do you think of a navel piercing?”

“For you, or for me?” the guitarist asked, smiling.

Jaehyun looked thoughtful. “Both of us.” 

“Like couple piercings?” he chuckled. “You’re so cheesy.”

Splaying his hand on Taeyong’s tummy, Jaehyun’s index finger dipped into his navel. “It would be cute.”

“What about a tattoo?” Taeyong replied, his fingertips ghosting over Jaehyun’s chest, where his heart lied. “It would be romantic.”

“You know how I feel about tattoos though,” Jaehyun grimaced. “I only love them on you.”

“I could tattoo something for the both of us then,” Taeyong smiled, cupping his cheek. “Your name or something.”

Jaehyun shook his head. “Don’t.”

Taeyong frowned, confused. “Why? You won’t like it?”

“It’s not that, it’s just…tattoos are a permanent thing,” Jaehyun trailed off, looking down at Taeyong’s tattoos, tracing the patterns with the pads of his fingers.

His boyfriend tensed up. “And we’re not?”

Snapping his head back up, Jaehyun widened his eyes. “It’s not what I meant.” He bent down until their noses touched and their breath mingled. “I don’t need you to tattoo my name on your body to know you love me and that your heart is mine.”

Taeyong’s eyes softened and he broke the distance between their lips to kiss him lovingly. “I love you too,” he mumbled against his lips.

Jaehyun was quick to straddle his hips then. If words weren’t enough, he would show Taeyong how much he loved him. He tongued his piercing and looked down at his boyfriend’s flushed face, red and puffy lips, his disheveled hair on the pillow forming a halo. “Remember that song I talked about earlier?” he said, stroking Taeyong’s cheek. “I’ve been thinking about something sensual…”

“You mean sexual?” his boyfriend snorted, amused.

“Well, a little bit sexual yes, but nothing explicit.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Hear me out, okay?” He pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s nose then started whispering lyrics against his lips, punctuating his words by butterfly kisses, before sliding down to Taeyong’s neck and doing the same. His hands roamed around Taeyong’s body, stroking his waist and brushing his clothed dick with the back of one hand teasingly. His boyfriend tensed under him, overwhelmed by his ministrations and the lyrics he kept singing to him.

“ _Woo relax, yeah, woo_.” Jaehyun’s lips wandered south, making their way to his boyfriend’s lower body. Taeyong arched his back when he mouthed at his skin, his sinful tongue darting out to lick his stomach. With skillful fingers, the vocalist pushed Taeyong’s boxers down his legs, throwing it away somewhere in the room. “ _I take you to the moon_ ,” he hummed against Taeyong’s inner thigh, making him tremble and gasp. “ _I take you to the moon_ ,” he repeated against the other thigh, before gently spreading his legs apart. “ _Tell me your secret_ ,” he whispered naughtily, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Taeyong groaned and hid his face with his hands, flushing from head to toe as the guitarist kept torturing him with his touch and words. “ _Talk to me baby_ ,” Jaehyun sang this line a few times, licking and sucking bruised onto his boyfriend’s thighs. Taeyong’s cock started to stir in interest, one hand gripping the sheets to stay grounded, the other lazily tugging at his hard on.

“ _I’m getting dirty thoughts_ ,” Jaehyun hummed, pushing his hand away. He grabbed Taeyong’s legs and let them rest on his shoulders before kneeling on the bed, forcing Taeyong to bend awkwardly. The guitarist moaned when Jaehyun’s cock rubbed against his rim. “ _I’m ok with going even further_ ,” he breathed, dragging his length against Taeyong’s ass with purpose.

Taeyong cursed, planting his nails on his shoulders, ready to whine about him being too slow. “ _Talk to me baby_ ,” Jaehyun continued, interrupting his thoughts, making sure to slide his cock against Taeyong’s rim to rile him up further. His own breathing was shallow as he kept whispering the lyrics, choking back his moans. His grip on Taeyong’s legs was unforgiving, keeping him in place. The guitarist could only suffer in silence, unable to move with his legs folded.

Suddenly, Jaehyun released him. Before Taeyong could move though, he was being flipped over onto his stomach, his face pushed against his pillow by one of Jaehyun’s hand. He grunted when Jaehyun’s body was pressed against his back, pushing him deeper onto the mattress. Jaehyun’s knees kicked his legs open once more, his mouth latching onto his nape. “ _I’m gonna do what I want, even if you say no_. _In the end, your lips will be on top of my cheek_ -”

“Ass cheek you mean?” Taeyong chuckled against the pillow which earned him a pinch on the hip.

“In the end, your lips will be on top of my _ass_ cheek,” Jaehyun repeated, chuckling against Taeyong’s hair before nuzzling his cheek. “ _Get rid of all your useless thoughts_.” He started undulating his hips against Taeyong’s ass, sinking his teeth on his shoulder blade.

“ _Don’t act like your timid when you’re alone_ ,” he whispered sensually against his ears. “ _Tell me what you fantasized_.”

“Currently? Your cock in my ass, and the sooner the better.” Taeyong sassed him, pushing his ass up. He was pleased when Jaehyun let out a drawn out moan. Then, his boyfriend huffed before pulling away from his body to retrieve the lube. Taeyong hugged the pillow as his eyes followed him, licking his lips at the mouthwatering sight of the muscled body on display, the vocalist’s cock standing proud and erect between his legs.  

Jaehyun jumped back on the bed and slapped his ass teasingly before kissing his lips sweetly. “So demanding.”

“Shut up and hurry,” Taeyong snapped, pushing his pillow under his stomach. It brushed against his length and he whined, humping the pillow until Jaehyun’s caught on and stopped him.

“ _Woo don’t open your eyes, oh woo_ ,” he started again, draping himself over Taeyong’s back once his cock was lubed up properly. The tip poked his boyfriend’s rim before he slid in slowly and carefully, singing breathlessly the chorus. “ _I take you to the moon_.” His thrusts were slow and languid as he kept whispering the lyrics against Taeyong’s skin, his fingers leaving bruises on his hips and his tongue tracing arabesques on his back.

Taeyong could only moan shamelessly, his elbows resting on the mattress to support his body, as he pushed back against Jaehyun to meet his thrusts. The vocalist’s voice was quivering as he sang “ _talk to me baby_ ” in litany, snapping his hips into him with more force to chase his orgasm. They didn’t last long, Taeyong too worked up by Jaehyun’s voice and lyrics and ministrations, and Jaehyun way too turned on by his boyfriend’s trembling body underneath him while knowing it was his doing.

Taeyong came on the pillow with Jaehyun’s name on his lips, his muscled contracting around his boyfriend’s cock and pushing him to the edge. The vocalist quickly pulled out, jerking himself off before cuming on Tayeong’s ass with a grunt. He stayed in the same position for a few seconds, catching his breath, his eyes still on the puddle of cum he left on Taeyong’s body. His boyfriend’s hole was red and puffy, fluttering around air and Jaehyun groaned at the erotic sight.

Boneless, Taeyong lied in the same position, his eyes closed, unaware of Jaehyun’s struggles. His boyfriend stood up on trembling legs to get some tissues and clean his hands, before wiping Taeyong’s ass clean too.  He helped Taeyong to roll over and grimaced at the soiled pillow, throwing it on the floor, before cleaning the guitarist’s softening cock too.

Plopping himself down onto the mattress, he snuggled to Taeyong, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his temple. “Did you like the song?” he asked, caressing his hip tenderly.

“I was a bit distracted…” Taeyong chuckled, “So you might have to sing it again.”

“With pleasure,” Jaehyun replied with a grin, nuzzling his nape. “Anytime, babe.”

 

 

“So, what do you think?” Jaehyun asked excitedly after he finished playing the song.

“Truthfully, the song is good, but knowing you wrote this for Taeyong…” Johnny trailed off, wincing. “TMI guys.” Mark laughed loudly at that, and the other members nodded while groaning.

“I don’t even want to ask how you got the inspiration,” Hansol deadpanned. “I don’t want to know anything at all.”

Ten looked a little sick. “I have pictures in my head guys, this is not funny.”  

“The reality was ten times better than every picture you could think of, buddy. Trust me.” Jaehyun snickered as Ten shuddered.

Taeyong was red in embarrassment, not only because of the lyrics but also because of the memories of their little moment together in his room when Jaehyun sang the song for the first time. He wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about it each time they would play the song. How embarrassing. He just hoped he wouldn’t pop a boner on stage. That would be mortifying.

As if reading his thoughts, Jaehyun winked at him. “Talk to me baby,” he mouthed cheekily. Taeyong glared at him. He would have to shut his boyfriend up if he didn’t stop teasing him—not that it was a bad thing. He could also write a song about how pretty Jaehyun looked with his lips stretched around his cock or with tears sliding down his cheeks as he rode Taeyong to oblivion if he wanted. He wondered if the vocalist would like it. (He suspected he would like it a little too much.) But really, Taeyong would rather let Jaehyun write songs, he was better with words than the guitarist could ever dream to be.  

Besides, if Jaehyun liked to reduce Taeyong into a moaning mess with dirty talks, the guitarist preferred leaving bruises and marks on his boyfriend’s unblemished skin, Jaehyun’s skin being a blank canvas in contrast to Tayeong’s tattooed one. It was how he showed Jaehyun he loved him, by tattooing his skin with kisses and hoping his boyfriend understood his unuttered words. 

Jaehyun wrote words on papers before singing them, it was how he chose to express himself; Taeyong wrote words on his skin but they never cross the barrier of his lips. He’d rather hold them close to his heart than voice them out anyway. Taeyong sometimes wondered how they worked so well together, since they were so different, but they completed each other. They fitted like puzzle pieces.  

 


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not like I was going to kiss Chanyeol or climb him like a tree when I knew Jaehyun and Chanyeol’s boyfriend were there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a version of this chapter in [my other EXO fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4544211/chapters/18983956) if anyone is interested. Like, if you want to know Johnny and Jun's backstory.

To say Taeyong was nervous about their upcoming stage was the understatement of the year. As soon as Johnny told them the news, he had started to feel anxious and worried about it. They were still pretty new in the underground scene and Taeyong wondered if it wasn’t too soon to do Dumb’stick’s opening stage. It was a pretty big deal after all. But the boys were all so happy about it that he didn’t voice out his thoughts. He’d hate to be a bummer.

Only Jaehyun knew, of course. There wasn’t any secret between them and Taeyong hadn’t been able to hide his worries from his boyfriend. Jaehyun had noticed the way his smile didn’t reach his eyes, how his shoulders tensed and his brows furrowed when Johnny dropped the bomb. Taeyong couldn’t fool Jaehyun even if he wanted to. He was thankful his boyfriend waited until they were alone before asking him about it though. Which he did. Freaking out and babbling that they _weren’t ready and too inexperienced and it was too fucking soon and what if they fucked up?_

Jaehyun had to shut him up with his mouth since words didn’t work when Taeyong was freaking out and he knew it. He kept kissing him and rubbing circles on his cheeks to calm him down, whispering sweet nothings in between pecks, and only pulling away when Taeyong’s heart stopped beating fast and his breath became even again. Exhausted, Taeyong could only let out a trembling sigh and sag against his boyfriend’s chest. Jaehyun then proceeded to find other ways to relax him—which included Taeyong’s heart beating faster and his breath quickening for an entirely different reason.

They had a serious talk about it later, though. With the whole band too. Johnny looked like a kicked puppy, blaming himself for pushing them too far too soon and not asking their opinion before agreeing. Taeyong was the only one who didn’t feel ready though and he told him exactly that. They all took turn to reassure Taeyong that they would be fine, that they wouldn’t fucked up and that they couldn’t miss the opportunity to make it big. It could be the only time it happened after all. With some coaxing, Taeyong finally relented, offering a quiet “okay, let’s do this”, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t fucking terrified about it.

He had a chat with Johnny too, the drummer apologizing for not telling him sooner, for not discussing it with him before announcing it to the whole band without knowing what Taeyong thought about it. Taeyong waved him off, knowing Johnny didn’t do anything wrong, repeating again that he _wasn’t the leader of the band_ so they didn’t have to ask for his permission. Besides, Taeyong would have said no if he did, and that would have been a huge mistake. Obviously.

Watching the stage, Taeyong still couldn’t believe that it was happening. They were going to stand on the same stage as Dumb’stick tonight. Taeyong had to pinch himself to believe it—which hurt by the way. He was rubbing his arm with a scowl on his face when Johnny joined him, his eyes shining as he stared at the stage.

“We’ll be up there later,” he whispered, amazed. “I still can’t believe it.”

“And we have to thank you for that.” Taeyong smiled, nudging him with his elbow.

Johnny pursed his lips. “Well, technically we have to thank Jun for that.”

“Yeah.” Taeyong nodded. “He’s a pretty amazing manager. We’re lucky he chose us.”

“You mean we’re lucky _I_ hit on him.” Johnny snickered, batting his eyelashes at the guitarist.

“That too.” Taeyong snorted. “But thank you, Johnny. Really. Without you...”

“We would have made it too, but maybe not so soon.” Johnny cut him off, shrugging.

“Yeah,” Taeyong replied, feeling guilty. Somehow, he felt like he had failed them. They all thought of him as a leader of some sort but he nearly ruined their chance of living their dream. Because he’d panicked. Because of his own insecurities and shortcomings. Taeyong was still feeling bad about it, even after Jaehyun (and all of the members really) had sat him down to tell him he didn’t do anything wrong.

They all knew he was looking out for them, which was true. Taeyong had been worried about the consequences if they did fuck up. They were all young and immature and some of their parents were all but waiting for them to fuck up and gain their sense back and stop being selfish about their _stupid dream_. Taeyong didn’t want them to stop believing in their dream, and he had feared that messing up would made them feel worthless or not good enough. Like Taeyong had so many times in the past.

“You don’t have to shoulder everything, you know,” Johnny said quietly. “I know you think we’re your responsibility somehow, because that’s who you are, but we’re not.” He paused, looking at him in the eyes. “We’re in this together. All of us. So stop worrying, I feel like you aged ten years in less than one month because of today’s concert.”

Rolling his eyes at his best friend, Taeyong groaned. “Shut up.”

“Or maybe it’s because of the unhealthy amount of sex you’re having with Jaehyun,” the drummer teased, chuckling.

Taeyong gaped, blushing. “We’re not having this conversation. Ever.” He glared. “Just go pester your boyfriend or something.”

Johnny beamed at that. “I will!” he singsonged, walking towards their manager. Junmyeon startled when Johnny pressed a kiss to his cheek and it was Taeyong cue to look away.

Deciding that a hasty retreat was best thing to do before he would have to bleach his eyes, he wasn’t looking where he was going and bumped into someone’s chest. Blinking, he looked up to see Chanyeol’s surprised face, the latter’s hands on his shoulders keeping him from falling on his face. They both chuckled, stepping back from each other. Dumb’stick’s drummer looked really happy, smiling down at Taeyong. “What’s up? Are you nervous?” he asked.

“A little bit.” Taeyong bit his lips. “Are you? I mean, you’re way more experienced than we are but are you still nervous before going up on stage?” He inwardly cringed at his awkwardness and prayed that Chanyeol wouldn’t notice anything. 

Chanyeol nodded,  oblivious of his inner  turmoil. “Of course, but it’s different. The stress is more about anticipation than fucking up, you know?”

His eyes glinting in adoration, Taeyong smiled widely. He was feeling a little envious, he had to admit. “I can’t wait to feel it.” he breathed out, hoping he didn’t look as stupid as he felt.

“You will soon, don’t worry!” Chanyeol promised, patting his shoulder.

Taeyong blushed slightly and looked at his feet, embarrassed. He was still intimidated by Chanyeol. Not only because of Taeyong’s little crush on him since he discovered Dumb’stick and fell in love with the band, but also because Chanyeol had always been kind and supportive of AnyCity since their first meeting two months ago and it did _things_ to Taeyong’s heart.

Taeyong was huge fan of the band. It was all thanks to them that he started learning music and began dreaming of being an artist, of forming his own band, like Chanyeol did. He’d heard lots of nasty rumors about Chanyeol’s attitude in the past and frankly it was part of the reason he had nursed a crush on the drummer. Who didn’t find bad boys hot anyway? Certainly not Taeyong. But Chanyeol wasn’t like that at all, he was really nice and friendly. Taeyong was finding it hard not to stutter and squeal as Chanyeol ruffled his hair while smiling at him with affection.

Taeyong was going to say something when someone cleared their throat. It broke the moment and Chanyeol turned to look at Jaehyun, immediately stepping back and dropping his hand. “Hey Jaehyun, ready for tonight’s show?”

“Yes.” Jaehyun replied curtly, not looking at him but at Taeyong. He looked _and_ sounded pissed, which was unusual for him. Particularly in front of Chanyeol of all people. Taeyong knew Jaehyun admired him a lot so he frowned, confused and a little embarrassed by his boyfriend’s attitude. It was kind of anticlimactic.

He didn’t look away from Jaehyun’s eyes until Chanyeol let out an awkward laugh. “I’ll...let you prepare. See you later guys!” Taeyong snapped his head back in his direction, opening his mouth to say something, anything, but Chanyeol was already trotting away, leaving them alone. He watched as the drummer hugged a guy before kissing him and talking to him. Probably his boyfriend. When said boyfriend’s eyes met Taeyong’s he looked away. Jaehyun was still watching him, his brows furrowed and his face closed off.

“Why are you making that face? And what was _that_?” he asked, a little incredulous. He still couldn’t believe Jaehyun acted like an asshole with Chanyeol. “That was rude, Jae!”

“I should be the one asking you _what was that_!” Jaehyun snapped, turning red. “Why were you flirting with him?” he snarled, furious. “Blushing and preening under his gaze. It was disgusting.  And disrespectful.” 

Taeyong widened his eyes, shocked at his boyfriend’s outburst. “What?” he breathed out. “I wasn’t- I- I wasn’t flirting with him? Oh god. What the fuck, Jae?”

“Look, I know you’ve been crushing on him for years.” At Taeyong’s splutter he continued, “Don’t act so surprised, yes _I know_.” 

His knuckles were turning white as he clenched his fists and Taeyong didn’t know what to do or say to calm him down. He didn’t think he acted out of line with Chanyeol. He wasn’t flirting at all. Or at least, he didn’t realize he was. It was true that he was still looking at Chanyeol like he was some sort of god but it was only because he admired him, not because he was in love with him or something. He said exactly that to Jaehyun but the vocalist wasn’t listening, too furious to believe him. Taeyong felt a little annoyed at his accusation, upset that his boyfriend was doubting him and thinking he would flirt with the first hot guy he talked to when Jaehyun’s back was turned. 

“I thought you knew me better than that.” he said flatly, done with his boyfriend’s shit. 

Hansol came interrupting him and made no comment about the tense atmosphere. Taeyong smiled at him in thanks and walked away from Jaehyun to grab his guitar. They had a concert to do and he wasn’t going to let Jaehyun’s jealousy c o me in the way. Taeyong had done nothing wrong, he wasn’t going to argue with his boyfriend  about something  that stupid  when they were having the time of their live . 

They rehearsed for the next hour, having only four songs to sing tonight, which was enough for a first time on such a big stage. Taeyong was too busy enjoying himself and concentrating on playing that he forgot all about Jaehyun and his’ fight. The members noticed they stayed away from each other at the rehearsal and before going on stage but no one  said anything, ignoring the elephant in the room . Taeyong was grateful. He didn’t want to worry his friends and he didn’t want them to have to take sides when Jaehyun and him fought. It wasn’t fair. 

AnyCity’s members knew better than interfering though, knowing they would be fine. They always were. Taeyong knew it too, but  it didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. Jaehyun could decide he had enough of it, of them one day. Taeyong knew he would be devastated if it happened and he also knew it would take a toll on the band. He would have to suck it up and accept it though, because there was no way he would let his love life came in the way when it concerned the band— and  his dream. Even a broken heart. 

Johnny asked him once, why Taeyong thought Jaehyun would be the one leaving him. Taeyong had only shrugged, like it was obvious. His best friend hadn’t known what to say, looking at him sadly. “I hate that you thought so little of you, man.” Taeyong knew he got it though. Johnny knew everything about Taeyong after all, about his issues. He knew more than anyone else, even Jaehyun, and it was better that way. 

The stage was amazing. It felt a little overwhelming at first, the lights, the screams, the fans. But it was worth it. Taeyong didn’t remember feeling that happy before. He felt alive. And home. A quick look at his members as they went down the stage and he understood that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. They were all smiling widely, their eyes glinting,  if not  a little wet with unshed tears of happiness. “We made it, guys!” Mark blurted out, his voice cracking. 

They all nodded, laughing  as Ten started sobbing  before Johnny spread his arms for a group hug. They were all sweaty and it was kind of gross but they  didn’t care: they  were happy.  It was only when his eyes met Jaehyun’s than Taeyong sobered up, feeling a twinge of sadness. He wished he could grab his boyfriend and kiss him senseless right now, but Jaehyun still looked mad. Or hurt. Perhaps both. Taeyong dropped his gaze and let Johnny give him a bone crushing hug. “I hope you’re fucking happy, right now.” his best friend whispered. “You deserve it, dude.  _They_ were wrong. Don’t ever let anyone get in the way of your dream.” 

Taeyong’s eyes glazed over but he kept the tears at bay, biting his lips. “Yeah. I’m happy. We did it, Johnny.  _We did it_ .”

Johnny pulled away and beamed at him. Junmyeon came to congratulate them, patting them in the back and offering them to celebrate at some club when the concert would be over. They all wished good luck to Dumb’stick members when they passed by them in the corridor and headed backstage to shower and change. Johnny stayed behind to try to kiss his boyfriend but he wasn’t so lucky. Junmyeon scowled at him and pushed him away, not wanting to get dirty. The drummer only pouted and pecked his cheek, promising that he would make sure they would get dirty later. They all heard and groaned at the innuendo before running to get to the shower first. 

Jaehyun won, disappearing in the bathroom and Hansol took the opportunity to ask  Taeyong  why they were fighting. “He’s jealous because he saw me talking to Chanyeol and  thought I was flirting with him,” he admitted, sighing.  He felt cornered.  “Which is bullshit.”

“You can’t blame him though. You’ve had a major crush on Chanyeol for years, everyone knows it.” Ten reasoned.

“Besides, you were totally flirting dude.” Johnny snorted. 

Taeyong gaped. “I wasn’t!” His best friend sent him a pointed look. Taeyong closed his mouth, sulking. “It’s not like that.”

“We know you don’t like _like_ him, but you have to understand Jaehyun’s feelings.” Hansol said. “Besides, it’s a major blow to his ego.”

“Why though...” Taeyong mumbled. “It’s not like I was going to kiss Chanyeol or climb him like a tree when I knew Jaehyun and Chanyeol’s boyfriend were there.” 

“That makes me feel way better,” Jaehyun commented dryly, entering the room. 

Taeyong snapped his mouth shut and  did nothing but ran to the bathroom. Crap.  It was childish yes, but he would rather avoid the confrontation. Undressing quickly, he let out a content sigh as the warm water hit his sweaty skin and tried to relax. When he exited the bathroom, Jaehyun had already left, wanting to be alone  as  his friends  said,  glar ing  at him. Co w ering, he plopped himself on the couch and passed out. He hoped they would wake him up to go to the club  at least . 

His friends did wake him up and they went to the club, enjoying the snacks and drinks they were offered as they chatted and waited for the Dumb’stick members to join them.  Which they did, two hours later.  AnyCity members stood up as they opened the door and both bands congratulated each other, talking animatedly about the show.  Taeyong grinned at them but didn’t really participate in the conversation, still upset about his fight with Jaehyun.  That is, until Chanyeol’s boyfriend came to talk to him.  “Hi,” he said, smiling.

“Hi,” Taeyong replied shyly, his eyes widening in surprise at his presence. He wondered why Jongin would want to talk to him.

“I’m Jongin-”

“Chanyeol’s boyfriend, yes, I know.” Taeyong cut in, nodding. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“It was nice!” Jongin grinned. “Your music is really good too.”

Taeyong was taken aback. “Thank you.”

“Jun told me you wrote the lyrics?” Jongin inquired, looking interested.

Taeyong’s lips lifted up shyly, suppressing the urge to play with his sleeves. “We all write songs, but I wrote most of them yes.”

“That’s really impressive.” Chanyeol’s boyfriend replied. He sounded genuine and Taeyong felt kind of proud, grinning at him.

His smile fell when he looked behind Jongin’s shoulders though. Jaehyun was staring at them intensely. Jongin turned around to follow his gaze and Jaehyun looked away when he was caught staring. “Your boyfriend is mad?”

Taeyong widened his eyes. He didn’t think Jongin would ask, or that he would know Jaehyun was his boyfriend. “He’s jealous.” he sighed, shaking his head. “Which is stupid. He can be dumb sometimes.”

“We’re dumb when we’re in love,” Jongin said softly.

“I guess.” Taeyong admitted, his shoulders slumping.

“You should go see him,” Jongin advised. “You don’t have to talk, just go to him, show him that you want to be with him.”

Pondering about it, Taeyong thought that Jongin was probably right. Jaehyun was probably as miserable as he was anyway. He never liked it when they fought, but both of them were too stubborn to apologize first. Taeyong hesitated before he bit his lips and nodded. “Thank you.” he said and Jongin ruffled his hair in response, very much like Chanyeol did earlier. Taeyong had to admit that Chanyeol and his boyfriend were perfect for each other.

He stood up and awkwardly made his way to his boyfriend, hoping Jaehyun wouldn’t push him away and cause a scene. Jaehyun didn’t see him coming up next to him so Taeyong nudged him softly, wrapping his hand around his wrist before intertwining their fingers. Jaehyun looked down at their hands and gave him a soft smile. Taeyong smiled back, relieved. Squeezing his hand tighter, he pressed himself closer to his boyfriend. They would have to talk about it eventually, Taeyong knew, but for now it was enough. They were okay.

 


	4. I blew you but you blew my heart away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god! Lee Taeyong! You made me sing a song that talks about you blowing someone else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags don't seem to work properly so here they are for this chapter: past!2tae, Consensual Underage Sex, age gap, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, teen!taeyong was kinda fucked up, don't follow a stranger home y'all, blowjob

Lying awake, Taeyong could only stare at the ceiling as Jaehyun’s soft breathing filled the silence of the room. His boyfriend was sprawled beside him on his stomach on the bed, his mouth open and his arm lazily curled around Taeyong’s naked waist. They just went back from yet another stage and he couldn’t sleep. High on adrenalin, Jaehyun jumped him earlier and didn’t wait for the door to be closed before tugging his pants open and blowing him in the corridor. Taeyong wasn’t complaining, always happy to indulge his boyfriend. They took it to the bedroom then, making love until early morning.

Jaehyun fell fast asleep soon after, his lips kissing him lazily as his eyelashes fluttered close. “Love you,” he mumbled before being out like a light.

Taeyong was left chuckling at him, pressing a kiss to his temple and falling silent. He had hoped he could fall asleep as easily as his boyfriend but it didn’t happen and here he was daydreaming. Tonight’s concert reminded him of his past, of his younger self having a too big dream and no one believing in him. He remembered fighting with his parents, with his teachers, with people at school before he decided that _fuck it_ , he would make it on his own. Which was pretty stupid for a 15 years old skinny boy with no money. Looking back, he knew he’d been lucky. As he wandered on the streets at night, a small duffel bag with his few belongings on his shoulder, his life could have turned for the worst.

He remembered eyes following him into the night as he ducked his head and felt his heart beat faster in fear. Then, a hand was on his shoulder, stopping him, and he jumped, gasping. His heart was in his throat and he felt like running away or crying, already imagining being abducted or raped or killed and cursed himself for being _this_ stupid. But when he looked up, a warm gaze met his own terrified one and a slim man smiled at him softly. Taeyong could read curiosity, worry behind the warmth and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He was safe. The man felt safe.

“You shouldn’t be alone on the streets at this hour...” he commented, but his tone wasn’t judgmental. He was only stating a fact.

Taeyong fidgeted, embarrassed. “I know.”

“Do you want me to carry you home?” he asked, squeezing his shoulder and watching his face carefully.

Frowning, Taeyong shook his head “no”. He didn’t want to go home. Because home didn’t feel like home anymore, not that he could say it to the stranger.

“Alright, do you want me to call someone?” he inquired, his eyes taking him in. He was probably making sure Taeyong wasn’t hurt or anything.

Taeyong blushed under the scrutiny. “No.”

The stranger let out a long suffering sigh and released his grip on his shoulder. “I would take you to a coffee shop or something to warm you up and make sure you’re safe but we’re in the middle of the night and bars or clubs are the only option...” he trailed off. “Which is clearly not a good idea.”

“You can just let me go,” Taeyong offered, shrugging. He hoped the stranger wouldn’t though.

He tsked. “I’m not letting you go alone wandering on the streets in the middle of the night. You’re not legal, are you?”

Taeyong shook his head again.

“Is that okay if I bring you home with me?” he wondered out loud. It sounded like he was asking himself instead of asking Taeyong. He bit his lip and nodded to himself. “Okay. You’ll come with me but you’ll text someone to let them know where you are. A friend perhaps?”

Feeling guilty, Taeyong nodded slowly and retrieved his phone. “I can text my best friend, Johnny.”

“Good. Tell Johnny that you’re with Moon Taeil,” he smiled. “Here, give me your phone, I’ll type in my address.”

Awkwardly standing here, Taeyong observed him as he wrote his address and sent the text to his best friend. Taeil handed him back his phone and motioned for him to follow him. Taeyong gripped his bag harder and walked beside him. Taeil didn’t talk until they reached his apartment and Taeyong didn’t dare to break the silence.

“I’m leaving the front door open so you can leave whenever you want.” Taeil informed him. Taeyong shrugged, confused, and Taeil deflated. “You’re alone in a stranger’s home, I could hurt you,” he pointed out. “Kid, you’re too reckless, it could be dangerous. Didn’t your parents teach you not to go home with strangers?” He looked and sounded incredulous at Taeyong’s lack of self-preservation. Taeyong’s cheeks reddened. Taeil sighed and took off his jacket. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water, please.” he whispered, fidgeting.

“You can put your bag down near the couch and sit, make yourself comfortable. You can turn the TV on if you want.” Taeil offered as he disappeared in another room.

Taeyong carefully put his duffel bag down and took off his shoes. He hesitated a minute before sitting awkwardly on the couch, wiggling his toes on the carpet. When Taeil came back he had changed into cotton pants and a white tee. Taeyong’s eyes racked over his figure appreciatively before lowering his gaze in shame when Taeil arched one eyebrow, handing him a glass of water. Taeyong gulped it down quickly and looked anywhere but at Taeil’s face as he sat down beside him.

“So, what’s your name?” he inquired.

“Taeyong.”

“What were you doing alone in the night?” he continued.

Shrugging, Taeyong looked up. “I didn’t want to stay at home.”

“Did you fight with your parents?” Taeil inquired, his expression softening.

“I always fight with my parents,” Taeyong replied dryly. “They don’t understand.”

Taeil leaned back on the couch, staring at him. “They don’t understand what?”

“My dream.” Taeyong said, his eyes filling with sadness. “I want to be in a rock band. I want to write songs and stand on stage.”

“Do you write lyrics?” Taeil asked, curious.

“I do. I write every day.” Taeyong answered with a proud smile. His phone chimed in and he grabbed it, frowning down at the screen. “My best friend,” he mumbled. “He’s mad. He said he’ll kill you himself if you hurt me because he knows where you live now.”

Taeil chuckled, looking relieved. “I’ll let him hurt me if I hurt _you_.”

Taeyong grinned and texted Johnny back. “You won’t.”

“You’re too trusting.” Taeil snorted.

Taeyong pocketed his phone and looked up. He stared openly at Taeil’s unblemished face and flushed slightly as his eyes dropped to his bulging biceps. When he looked back up at his face, Taeil’s knowing smile made him fidget in embarrassment. “So...I only know your name, what do you do?”

Humming, Taeil tipped his head back against the couch and Taeyong let his eyes follow the movement, shamefully ogling his pale and inviting neck. “I’m 23 and I’m a student.”

Taeyong gaped. 23? He inwardly cursed the age difference. Disappointed, he slumped on the couch, pouting. There was no way Taeil would look at him as a _man_.

“Why the sour face?” Taeil laughed. He had this knowing look in his eyes though and Taeyong felt suddenly naked.

Blushing, Taeyong shook his head.

“You know, you probably should tone down the staring if you don’t want to be obvious.” he teased him, his eyes glinting, before becoming serious again. “It could be dangerous, you know that, right?”

“I know...” Taeyong replied bitterly.

Taeil offered him a sympathetic look. “It’ll be easier, as time passes.”

Taeyong shrugged. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Don’t be. I’m flattered.” he winked. “I ogled hot men when I was younger too.”

“You are,” Taeyong smiled. “Hot, I mean.”

Laughing heartily, Taeil leaned in to ruffle his hair. “You’re cute.”

They watched TV then and Taeil offered Taeyong his bed for the night as he took the couch. Taeyong was a little disappointed but he knew it would have been wrong to share a bed with Taeil. In the morning, Taeil made him promise to go home but he also gave Taeyong his number and said his door would always be open if Taeyong needed to get away. “I’d rather you being here safe with me than wandering alone on the streets,” he’d said.

Taeyong didn’t contact him nor go back to his apartment until nearly two years later. Taeil looked shocked to see him at his door and Taeyong smiled hesitantly. “Hi, remember me?”

Nodding, Taeil let him in. Taeil hadn’t changed one bit, but Taeyong knew _he_ had. He was still too skinny for his own good but his face had matured and he had grown taller. He was more confident now too. Taeil’s eyes racked over him this time and Taeyong smirked in amusement. The roles were reversed.

“Is that a tattoo?” Taeil blurted out incredulously.

Taeyong looked down at his chest, knowing one of his tattoos was peeking from the low v-neck shirt he wore. It was the phoenix one. “Yeah. I have a few.”

“And your parents let you do this?” Taeil looked surprised, worried even.

“I didn’t ask them,” he shrugged. “It’s not their body anyway.”

Taeil stared at him longer than necessary before nodding and offering him something to drink. Taeyong made himself comfortable on the couch—the same one as two years ago—and waited.

Taeil sat down, very much like last time Taeyong was there, but he looked less relaxed and more on edge. “So, it’s been a while. How are you?”

“I’m fine,” Taeyong said. “I’ve asked to be emancipated at 16 so I don’t live with my parents anymore.”

The older man winced. “Where are you living now?”

“With a childhood friend.” he replied evasively. “But I’m good. I landed a few gigs, nothing much since people don’t want to hire me in their bars or clubs since I’m not legal yet.”

“Do you still write?” Taeil inquired.

“Yes!” Taeyong smiled, his eyes crinkling. “And I’m searching for musicians to create my rock band.”

“I see.” Taeil smiled softly. “You’ve changed.”

Taeyong leveled him with a heated stare, liking his lips. “You didn’t. You’re still hot.”

Taeil looked away and blushed slightly. Taeyong grinned, knowing the effect he had on people. He’s been experiencing since he left his parents’ home. He’d seen the looks, the lust in people’s eyes. He was weirded out at first and he didn’t know what to do with the attention. But he’d noticed how it could benefit him to flirt back, to tease. To find a roof, to eat, to fight the loneliness, to have a warm body next to him. He was good at it now.

“You’re still not legal.” Taeil mumbled. “You shouldn’t...”

Taeyong arched one eyebrow and came closer. “What? I shouldn’t want you—still?”

Taeil gasped out a breath and closed his eyes. “It’s wrong.”

Leaning in, Taeyong’s mouth hovered over his. “No one has to know.”

“Oh god,” Taeil nearly whimpered as Taeyong’s lips crashed on his. The kiss was rough, desperate, Taeyong cupping Taeil’s jaw to angle his face right. He pressed his body closer and straddled Taeil’s lap without pulling away from his mouth. They drew back to breath and Taeyong discarded his tee hastily, watching as Taeil did the same underneath him. Bare chest against bare chest, they groaned and kissed hungrily, their hands wandering on each other’s skin. Taeyong opened Taeil’s pants with dexterity, pushing at it until he could free Taeil’s hardening cock.

Taeil watched him as he slid down on his knees between his spread legs, sending him a lustful gaze. “You’ve done this before.” he whispered and it wasn’t a question. Taeyong didn’t reply and dove in, engulfing his cock with his lips and bobbing his head rapidly. Taeyong moaned around him as he jerked himself off quickly, spurred on by Taeil’s moans and groans. Taeil didn’t last long and Taeyong replaced his mouth with his hand to bring him to completion. He continued to jerk himself off as he milked Taeil dry, letting his head rest on the rough fabric of Taeil’s jeans to muffle his own gasps and moans.

He tucked Taeil’s cock back into his pants before doing the same to himself and sat back on Taeil’s lap, kissing him lazily. “I’ve been dreaming to do that since two years ago.”

Taeil snorted. “I know.”

“You’ve been wanting me since you saw me at the door earlier.” Taeyong said smugly. “You’re two years late though.”

“You were so young, I saw you as a kid.” Taeil frowned. “You’re still young.”

“But I’m not a kid anymore.” he pointed out, thumbing his cheek. “A kid wouldn’t blow you in the middle of the living room.”

“Where did you...” Taeil trailed off, staring at him intensely.

Shrugging, Taeyong grinned. “Just a few times. I don’t make a habit of sleeping around with strangers if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Good. You have to stay safe.” Taeil said seriously. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“I didn’t want to impose. You have your own life and I was a lost kid.” Taeyong grimaced. “I had to get myself out there, to get my shit together.”

Taeil hummed, caressing his hips. “Why now?”

“Because I have a roof now, money too, and because I missed you.” Taeyong admitted. “I wanted to come to see you so bad, sometimes I would stand in front of the door for hours.”

“You never knocked.” Taeil said.

“I was miserable and I didn’t want you to see me like that. I wanted to come back as a new man.” Taeyong confessed shyly, ducking his head. “I wanted you to be proud of me.”

Taeil’s eyes widened at the confession. “I didn’t know...”

“I know, you thought it was a stupid crush right?” Taeyong smiled bitterly. “It wasn’t but you wouldn’t have taken me seriously at the time. You wouldn’t have wanted me.”

“I _couldn’t_ want you.” Taeil answered softly.

“What about now?” Taeyong asked hopefully.

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea...” he trailed off, unsure. His fingers stopped moving on Taeyong’s skin. He looked uncomfortable.

Tensing up, Taeyong pulled away from him, looking stricken. “You don’t want me.”

“I-” Taeil tried, his eyes widened in panic. “I didn’t say that. It’s just that you’re still so young...”

It felt like a slap to Taeyong. He stared at Taeil’s face dumbly before scampering to get up. He’s been so stupid to think that someone like Taeil would want _him_. He’d been obsessed with the guy since he was 15 and thought he could woo him when he would be older but he had been wrong. Taeil would never want someone like him; a fucked up kid. Taeil and him weren’t in the same world after all. Taeil was a smart man, he earned his own money, had a nice apartment. What could Taeyong offer him? Only worries and stress. He quickly pulled his tee back on and his shoes.

“Taeyong, wait, calm down!” Taeil begged him, trying to grab his arm.

Taeyong pushed him away and walked to the door. He had made up his mind. He stopped once his hand was around the handle. “Thank you,” he said softly, before leaving. He tried not to think about the fact that Taeil didn’t follow him out and didn’t try much to stop him. His heart hurt and his eyes stung but he refused to cry.

That day, he wrote the first song AnyCity played when they debuted _“_ _I blew you_ _but_ _you blew my heart away.”_

Taeyong was pulled out of his thoughts when a kiss was pressed against his shoulder. He turned his head and met Jaehyun’s worried eyes. “You didn’t sleep.”

Feeling guilty, Taeyong looked at the window. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Jaehyun turned on his side, the sheets pooling down on his lap and not hiding much anymore. “What’s wrong?” he inquired, cupping Taeyong’s face.

Taeyong shook his head. “Nothing.”

His boyfriend didn’t look convinced. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Taeyong reached up to caress his cheek, thumbing his lip piercing. “I know, babe.” He kissed him firmly then and pulled him down with him, rolling them on the bed so he was on top of his boyfriend’s chest. Jaehyun melted in his arms and let himself be kissed and handled with care, Taeyong’s fingers tracing arabesques on his skin, his feather-like caresses giving him goosebumps. His eyes looked sad but his loving stare took Jaehyun’s breath away. He carded his fingers through Taeyong’s hair and guided his head down on his chest, cradling him tightly.

“I think we should retire ‘I blew you but you blew my heart away’ from the set list.” Taeyong said quietly.

Jaehyun’s fingers paused. He knew it was AnyCity’s first song. And one of their fans’ favorite. “Okay,” he said softly, not asking for more.

“You’re not asking me why?” Taeyong mumbled, his warm breath against his skin eliciting a shiver down Jaehyun’s spin.

“If you want to tell me, I’ll be listening.” Jaehyun replied smoothly.

Taeyong tensed. “I wrote it for someone.”

Jaehyun frowned. He tried to think of the song lyrics. He only knew it was about heartbreak. “Someone you had a crush on?” he asked.

“Something like that,” Taeyong replied with a chuckle.

“You’ve had so many crushes,” Jaehyun commented with a whine. “And then you wonder why I’m jealous.”

Taeyong pressed an open mouthed kiss on his chest, against his heart. “There’s only you. They’re all in the past.”

“It’s not in the past if you didn’t sleep because of them tonight.” Jaehyun pointed out softly.

“I got reminded of the past, that’s all.” he shrugged, peppering kisses to Jaehyun’s jaw. “Don’t be sad. I promise there’s only you in my heart.”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun mumbled, embarrassed. “I know you’ve had people in your heart before me. I shouldn’t be jealous of your past.”

“You’re my present.” Taeyong admitted. “You don’t have to worry about my past.”

“Did you love them?” Jaehyun tried, curious.

“Yeah, I did.” Taeyong sighed and kissed Jaehyun’s nose. “But I love you more.”

“Smooth talker,” Jaehyun snorted, rolling his eyes.

“I only smooth talk you, babe.” Taeyong laughed.

A smile tugged at Jaehyun’s lips.

“You know, I only wrote one song about them, but I wrote at least 100 about you.” Taeyong confessed, looking him in the eyes. “And I’ll write 1000 more.”

Jaehyun blushed slightly. “I think you’ll run out of inspiration at some point.”

“Never!” Taeyong singsonged. “I’ll always want to write about you, about us.” He smirked. “Besides, we still have a few positions we didn’t try, it can inspire me.”

“And _I_ am the horny beast?” Jaehyun reply dryly. “Your angelic face fools everyone. It’s not fair.” He paused. “Wait. The title of the song...Did you blow _them_?”

Taeyong’s eyes widened. “W-What?” he spluttered.

“Oh my god! Lee Taeyong! You made me sing a song that talks about _you_ blowing someone else?” he shrieked.

The guitarist cringed and groaned when Jaehyun hit his chest to dislodge him from his lap. “I’m sorry! Ouch! I’m sorry!”

“I can’t believe you,” he huffed in disbelief.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong repeated, feeling guilty. He hadn’t think about it before.

Jaehyun relented in front of Taeyong’s puppy eyes. “We’re not playing it anymore.”

Taeyong nodded eagerly and snuggled to him, kissing his lips tenderly. “We’re not.”

“I hope you didn’t write any more songs about your past crushes.” Jaehyun warned him.

Taeyong shook his head and hugged him tight, burrowing his head against his neck. He’ll have to burn the song he wrote about Chanyeol before Jaehyun found it.

Jaehyun let out a sigh and caressed his arm. “At least you didn’t tattoo their name on your arms or something.”

“I would only write yours,” Taeyong promised.

Pleased, Jaehyun hummed and kissed the top of his hair. “Good. But don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about emancipation laws in SK so I just made it up as it is in my country with some twists. What it entails in the story: Taeyong isn't under his parents' care anymore and he's living with Yuta, his childhood friend. Yuta's parents are not really his foster parents but they cover for Taeyong's expenses if/when he can't, which means they pay for Yuta and Taeyong's apartment and bills and food.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to [NCT Prompts](http://twitter.com/NCTprompts) for inspiration or to leave prompts~


End file.
